


练习  (1)

by yukimihe



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, light SM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukimihe/pseuds/yukimihe





	练习  (1)

“中岛，你饿了。”一句听不出语气的陈述。  
窝在墙角的男子闻言动了一下。  
“中岛，来吃。”黑色盘子被放到房间正中的地毯上，投食者起身前，手指在盘子边缘敲了两下，发出闷钝但清晰的声响。  
角落里的男子又动了动，慢慢坐了起来。  
放在地板另一角的台灯是房间里唯一的照明，现在发着微微的昏黄的光。被称作中岛的男子顺着发出声音的方向，跪着用双膝一点点向前挪动，渐渐被纳入光的范围之中。中岛身上只穿了长的白衬衫，并没有扣好，下摆就那么散着，挪动的时候，布料窸窸窣窣地擦着大腿，还夹杂着清脆的呛锒呛锒声。随着离光源越来越近，渐渐可以看清白衬衫领口露出颈间的皮质项圈，前面固定了银色圆环，连着二指宽的金属锁链，向上绕过横梁再垂下来，被投食者握在手中。另一条锁链从圆环中间穿过，两端分别顺着被反剪在背后的手臂打个圈，连着同样是皮质的手环。手环在手背侧有着咬合紧密的锁扣，把双手固定在一处。  
或许是被锁了多时已经习惯还是什么原因，中岛双手传达出柔和的表情，看不出焦躁。左手轻轻搭在右手手背，虽然长但是形状有点幼稚的手指半握着拳。 他又向前挪了几寸，双腿的轮廓也清晰起来，细长但是有着看起来硬邦邦的肌肉线条，脚腕上也是和手环链在一起的黑色皮环，手脚的活动空间被链子长度制约住，只能维持半坐在自己小腿上的姿势，所以挪动得稍显艰难。他低着头，一心一意地向他的盘子挪过去，前发垂下来挡住大半张脸，看不见表情。  
“呜...”投食者突然手上施力，从半空扯动连着项圈的链子，中岛被拉得重心不稳，不由得仰起头，前发滑落到两边，露出下面的眼罩。  
“不乖啊，”投食者用略显开心的语气讲，“抬头，给我看脸。”  
中岛以极弱的声音嘟囔了句，然而并没有垂下头去，而是保持着被扯住的姿势，像是迎接着什么一样。投食者又粗暴地扯了两下链子以示对吐槽的惩戒，他一个踉跄，膝盖就撞到了盘子。  
“撞翻的话，要舔干净。”语气中多了不容置疑的成分。中岛没有再理会，后退了几步，估计着距离，用正坐姿势工工整整地跪在盘子前面，然后张口，以一种身处京都茶室的严肃神情塌下腰去，接近感觉中的食物。可是出于双手被绑住的关系，他始终无法够到盘子，只得弓起后背，抬起臀部，以膝盖为支点努力用脸去靠近地面。  
投食者没再进一步做指示，只是默不作声地等待。灯光把他拉长的影子打在跪着的人身上，他的脸仍隐藏在黑暗中。中岛脖子上的血管已经因为用力而清晰可见，他屏住呼吸再次发起挑战，终于在摔倒前叼到了盘子里的食物。还没来得及分辨味道，颈上的链子蓦地再次被人扯向高处。这次他被拽得几乎挂在链子上，而投食者仍不肯罢休，拽紧链子一步步向他走去。  
那个人每逼进一步，中岛都感到向上牵引的力量加深一分，项圈似乎越卡越紧。他脑袋发胀，呼吸愈发急促，心跳回响在脑中充满着咚咚的回声。

 

在菊池听来，那喘息几乎是邀请了，连房间里凝滞的空气也开始流动。中岛被反绑住的手微微颤抖，菊池的影子仿佛也跟着颤抖起来，他终于走到中岛面前站定，俯视着那张半隐没在眼罩下的脸，然后是绷紧的下颚线。中岛艰难地调整着跪姿，吞了口口水，喉结在项圈上方咕噜噜地滚动，嘴上还咬着刚才叼住的...棉花糖。  
如果中岛现在能看见，会发现面前的人浮现出难以言喻的表情，混杂着欲望、戏谑和怜悯。他一只脚插入中岛膝盖之间，把双腿打开到令人满意的程度，空着的一只手似是要抚上中岛的下巴，却又停在半空，几秒之后，改变主意拽开本来就没系几颗扣子的衬衫领口，几乎把一侧拽脱开来，让下面汗湿的锁骨和更下面的部分充分暴露在空气中。中岛随着他的动作又不由自主哼了一声，扭了下腰保持平衡。菊池一下感到有股热流从身体正中蹿过。

不行，你也得看我的脸。

被突然摘下眼罩的人如他所愿，眉头皱了起来，用不适应的没聚焦眼神望着面前的人，带了一点乞求的意味。菊池避开他的目光，把衬衫最后一颗连着的扣子扯开，然后笑了出来：“中岛，前面有点流出来了嘛。”  
中岛因为身体的事实被人无情指出而发出一声呜咽，不想面对试图转开头去，但忘记这样就把其他弱点暴露在别人面前。他感到那个人俯下身埋头到耳边，呼出的热气扫过自己颈窝，湿漉漉的舌尖伸进耳朵，在里面灵巧地转几圈，又轻轻拨弄着耳屏上的凸起。他闭上眼睛，尽全力也控制不住从胸腔深处漏出微弱的呻吟，棉花糖掉了下去滚到远处。他想抬手捂住嘴巴，却只感到手脚间的铁链被拉直。菊池察觉到他的动作，一把握住他的阴茎，这突然的动作激得中岛腰身猛地向前塌了下去，身后的双手在空中胡乱握紧。  
不要乱动。菊池说。  
链子一松，失去了牵引的中岛猛地向前栽下，差点把赖以维生的脸正面磕在地毯上。菊池稍微拽了拽他，随之也大大咧咧地跪在地毯上与他平视的位置，却不盯着他的脸，另一只手依然没有离开他的阴茎，不住地上下搓弄。  
被绑着不舒服吧？菊池又笑嘻嘻地说，还是很舒服呢？  
修长冰凉的手指在肉棒上打圈游走，修剪整齐的指甲透出粉红色。手指们是怎样抚过皮肤每一道褶皱，怎样为了要他颤抖而不无恶意地箍住肉棒根部，中岛把这些看在眼里，下腹又是一阵抽动，只好咬紧牙关不让自己发出任何声响。现在他已经完全挺立，亮晶晶的黏液不断从马眼中渗出，全数被菊池涂在四周，ベタベタ。  
好像要被我绷断了，锁链。中岛的意识被下身传来的灼热感抽离，和无数尘埃一起漂浮在虚空的宇宙之中，脑中仅剩这一个念头反复出现。要断了，菊池。他喃喃自语。  
他感到菊池对着耳边轻轻吹气，说，受不了的话，就叫出来。  
“哈…啊...…”  
“唔…………”被自己写满了想要的叫声吓到而突然恢复了些许理智，中岛咬住下唇。

谁批准你咬了。

想吃肉只能吃这个。对面的人将自己的皮带解开，已经抬起头的阴茎从里面弹出来。牵过他的链子把头按近那根伸展着等待的肉棒，那东西像活的一样又对着中岛仿佛展现善意般抬高了几毫米。  
中岛只觉得一股腥味扑面而来，勉强咽了口口水，硬着头皮小心翼翼含住肉棒。对方毫无怜香惜玉之心，猛地挺腰，中岛感到那东西在嘴里倏地膨胀开来顶到喉咙，条件反射向后退缩，却被对方一把按住后脑，就着这个姿势，一下下地，将他口腔内部填满，每次都顶到更深的地方。  
“唔…… 菊…….唔…….”  
肉棒前端又咸又苦的液体渗出，和着口涎在抽插中挤压出泡沫，包裹着肉棒，拉成透明细丝在中岛眼前滴下。比起被五花大绑动弹不得，还是眼前来自自身的淫荡景象更令他耻感大作，脑中嗡嗡作响。中岛想象在他看不见的地方，上方的人沉着脸俯视这肮脏景象，带着标志性不耐烦的戏谑神情，一言不发只是一味加快抽插速度。事实倒并非如此。菊池把手指插进那人发间，汗湿的柔软黑色发丝从指间伸出，白衬衫已彻底浸透，贴在背上勾勒出背肌轮廓。平日里或是并排站着，只需瞄一眼确认对方的位置，或是背靠背，不用看也能感受到后方的气息，难有如此近距离注视这个人的机会。或者说，以菊池风磨的设定，并不会长时间直视中岛健人其人，哪怕是后脑勺。这让他现下竟有些不能松手也不能转开视线。  
黑发之下，耳朵已由粉红色转成熟透桃子般的红色，偶尔触到这里和后颈处，中岛会以几乎无法察觉的幅度瑟缩。菊池的喘息愈发粗重，他把二人在此相处的立场抛到脑后，忘记了今天设置这场景的目的，半抬起腰，配合着节奏更深地抽送。

“唔呃……呃……”

快感像音墙般排山倒海迎头兜下。菊池本能地压住对面人后脑，向前顶到尽头，腰部在激烈的射精中绷直成拱形。他被完全地包裹和承接了，闭上眼睛陷入晕眩和失重，被温暖的白光吞没。  
中岛先是感到头被人大力按下，许久许久没有松开，然后才是喉咙一热，有什么东西在那里爆发了出来。对方发出悠长而满足的叹息，插在口腔里的东西也随之乖巧地安静，好像过了很久，才终于有点回过神，把那东西拔出来，带出白浊的液体，洒在中岛还挺立的肉棒上。  
“好了，菊池。差不多了吧。“此起彼伏的喘息中，中岛首先开口说话，用了平时在乐屋谈工作的语调，只是稍微低沉些。  
キター。菊池心想。  
对面的人眼睛发红布满血丝，嘴角胸前挂着分不清是谁的体液，颈上绑着皮环铁链，下面一副直挺挺孤立无援的样子，却试图装作无事发生，用’这里跳得不对，重新来’的语气发号施令。  
“别啊中岛桑。还まだまだ呢。”  
“……”  
“是谁之前说，从未像角色般被侮辱和伤害，想象不出彻底的愤怒绝望。”  
“…但是……”  
“不是你想要的吗，为多拉马而进行的情景训练。”  
“…但像这种事……”  
“哦，是吗，不是这种吗。”菊池摸了摸鼻子，似笑非笑地说，“蒙上眼睛被我带进来的时候，也没怎么反抗嘛。”  
“无论怎么说，现在你也已经……射了。”中岛挤出八字眉，露出无可奈何的表情干笑两声。“刚才也把我……”  
“你还没有喔。”菊池的干脆换了个姿势，双手撑地两腿伸直大剌剌坐在地上，用下巴指了指中岛那里。“不好受吧。

 

多拉马前的特训，是和我在这里呆满三天。

 

人生中并不全部是happy end喔，中岛。至少在你哭着射出来之前。

 

————————————————

 

后来，多拉马播出当天，菊池守着电视蹲了生放，上面的中岛演技平平，用力过度，再没有那个房间里湿润的真实感。但是菊池对原因瞬间了然，对于他自身而言，真实感来自直面中岛湿润受惊眼神时的动摇，所以未如说是一种滤镜。而对于中岛而言，即便被他五花大绑羞辱性地瞎几把乱捅，大概也出于对自己天然的信任，始终带着爱意，享受被牵引的过程。他从不肯承认迷失，在自己的小天地里对认定的目标一心一意贯彻始终，因而迷惘和悲伤都是浮夸 ，是全然的所谓演技。这个人，只能演出激烈的感情，愤怒、生气和掉泪，但是对日常的细节无从把握。两个人面对面站着说话手应该放哪儿？茫然若失坐在地板上用什么姿势？  
菊池第二天在与门把闲谈间说，不觉得吗，多拉马里中岛扮演的男人，虽然最开始令人觉得是那个角色本身，但是看着看着就觉得变成了......  
几乎是无缝衔接地，中岛马上用既不显得刻意打断话题，又不显得有所迟疑的节奏说，你们觉得，是瘦了吧唧排骨般但结结实实有腹肌的我比较好，还是最近多拉马里面排骨上包着一层软肉的我比较好？  
中岛说这句话的时候看都没有看他一眼，像完全自然的展开，然后又将话题转移到体重和健身上去，盛赞他因为健身房而隆起成型的筋肉。也没有人再提起某个角色是否浮现出扮演者本色的疑问。但菊池后半句要说什么，以及中岛生气了这两点事实，在空气中显现出无法忽视的存在感。  
胆小鬼。菊池心想。明明有时候内心迷茫得不得了。  
缩在王子的壳子里也无济于事。

 

TBC（大概）


End file.
